Bare Bones
Bare Bones is the first map of the Torn Worlds storyline. It is only available if the Dark Portal major easter egg in L.U.N.A.R has been completed. Bare Bones revolves around the survival of the prominent members of the Nostromo B and Colony LV-426 after being brought to England in a "past time frame." Bare Bones is based around the Alien series of films, which includes Prometheus, and includes weapons inside and outside of the films as well as enemies and power-ups. Story During the aether battle on the moon, Gruntijackal and the Demonic Announcer both ultra charged their aether energy upon eachover. The energy collided, ripping the fabric of the universe, pulling multiple other universes to the Zombies universe. Ellen Ripley and her crew on the Nostromo B were teleported to Earth along with the human colony of LV-426 and its inhabitants. They, unknowingly, brought a deadly threat to Earth. Ellen Ripley knows that she and her crew must find out what has been going on and figure out how it happened, while battling two unrelenting forces and the Alien Queen. Opening Cutscene : Main Article: /Opening Cutscene/ The cutscene opens up with the Nostromo B flying over the unknown planet seen in the movie. The computer recieves distress signal coming from the planet and the crew is awakened from their stasis. Suddenly, the universe they are in is ripped open and is brought into the Zombies universe. The Nostromo B sustained serious damage from the universal rip and is sent plummeting to Earth. The ship is seen crashing into a field in England, which is near an ancient-looking city. Ellen Ripley awakens an hour after the crash and finds out that the rest of her crew had survived. They all regroup outside and discover that the Nostromo B is a loss, but that parts can be salvaged. They begin to plan a way to build a smaller spacecraft from smaller parts, but are interrupted when they hear banging outside of the Nostromo B. Kane looks outside to see a group of zombies waiting for them to come out. Kane tells the rest of the crew that they are not in their present time. Ellen cuts him off by saying, "We are in the past..." The game then starts. Overview Players start out in the cargo hold of the Nostromo B where they will have no weapons and zombies will not spawn, also, the round counter is not present. One of the players must go up to the bridge of the Nostromo B, which is now underground, and click on a button to lower the cargo hold ramp. Once the cargo hold is down, the round counter will appear and once the players step outside of the ship, they will acquire the VP70 pistol with a blued finish, the KA-BAR Combat Knife and two M67 Fragmentation Grenades. There are two barriers and two risers in the starting room, both barriers are pieces of debris from the Nostromo B. For the players convenience, a Mini-14 and a W1200 are available on along the side of the Nostromo B, both weapons cost 500 points. There are two doors available, one right behind the ship's cargo hold and one in front of the ship. The door in front of the Nostromo B leads into a rural area with homes and farms while the other door leads to a field. It is recommended to open the rural door because it gets the players closer to the power. Both doors cost 1000 points. A new enemy is introduced in this map and it is one of the most famous sci-fi monsters ever known. They are the Aliens, which include its other forms (Chestburster and Facehugger,) seen through out the Alien series of movies. The aliens act in an almost identical way as the original aliens, which is to basically kill everything. Aliens are not like zombies, who come through barriers and chase after the player. Instead, they hide within the crevices of LV-426, the only place where they can be encountered, and attack once they are behind the player. Their deadliest weapon is their spike tail, which will down a player with one-hit. Aliens can attack zombies as they see them as a threat so overall, Aliens are considered nuetral. Most of the Wonder Weapons, except for the Gersch Device, V-R11 and the 31-79 JGb-215, appear on the map and are available in the Mystery Box. A new Wonder Weapon also appears in this map, the RKG-40, a weapon designed by United Intergalactic Arms, but was never put into full production due to its nature as a weapon of mass destruction. The major easter egg on this map is Annihilation, which centers on the Nostromo's crew discovering how they ended up back on Earth without any viable reason and stopping the spread of the Aliens to the rest of the world. At the peak of the easter egg, they will face the Alien Queen in order to stop the spread of the aliens. Once the Alien Queen is killed, it will drop a data index and, once picked-up, will give the players access to the Wonder Punch Machine. A new perk-a-cola, known as Acidic Redemption, appears on this map. As the name suggests, it makes the player immune to the Aliens acidic blood after either killing on or being bitten by one. It also allows the player to see in the dark, which is what the environment of LV-426 is, so this perk-a-cola is highly recommended. Click here for map layout. Weapons Starting Weapons *VP70 *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *W1200 *Rexim-Favor Mk5 *M17S *VHS-K *USAS-12 *MP40 *Kriss Vector *M116FSS *LSAT *Machete *Mk.2 Fragmentation Grenade *C4 Mystery Box *Custom Flamethrower *M41A Pulse Rifle *M56 Smart Gun *M240 Flamethrower *Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" *Smith & Wesson Model 39 *M16A1 *L85A1 *United Systems Military Sidearm *Zipgun *Arm-Anchored Pistol *Corral Cowboy *Concealed Carry Double-Barreled Pump-Action *Lacrima 99 Shockrifle *Incinerator *Concealed Carry Grenade Launcher *Thermos Gun *MG42 *M1A1 Thompson *ARX-160 *AK-47 *REC-7 *M14 Garand *United Arms Sniper System *RKG-40 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Scavenger *Winter's Howl *ZX-7 *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Wave Gun Major Easter Egg : Main Article: Annihilation Musical Easter Eggs : /Chop Suey/ - System of a Down Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Features *More interaction with environment. *Overhauled weapon system. *A major easter egg. *Two new utilities: the UA571-C Remote Automated Sentry System and the Chin-mounted Cannon. *A new perk, Acidic Redemption. *Allies in Zombies. *A new group of enemies, taken from the Alien film series. Trivia *Predators were originally slated to be in this map, due to the Alien and Predator series conjoining with the movie Alien vs. Predator. Ultimately, Predators were cut from the map. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Torn Worlds Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Bare Bones Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps